ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Aaron Hatred
= Background = Aaron Hatred grew up in a suburban home with his mother and father. Around the time of his 16th birthday, Aaron began to expect that his parents where holding him back from his true potential. So on the night of December 3, 2003 Aaron lit his home on fire and burned his parents alive. All that remains are the charred remains of his home and the graves of his parents in the basement of the home. Aaron, now homeless, fended for himself and slowly grew a hatred for mankind. He is now 20 years of age and is out to show everyone the pain and suffering of reality. Only seeking comfort in the very flames that started it all. The flames of creation and termination. = WWEF = The WWEF was first started by Aaron and Jason in 2005. A while into the year 2006 the WWEF was mysteriously deleted from Myspace, the reason is still unknown. Thanks to Gorge Gore, he remade the WWEF, until Aaron finally took the control of the WWEF back over. Ever since then the WWEF has been going strong. = Moves = Strikes: *Backflip Kick *Knee to Gut *Toe Kick *Dropkick *Spinning Wheel Kick *Leg-Feed Spinning Mule Kick Running: *Spinning Wheel Kick *Dropkick *Sleeperslam *Spear *STO Grapples: *Snapmare *Arm Drag *Headlock Takeover *Samboplex *Suplex to Facebuster *Small Package *Float Over DDT *Spinning Neckbreaker *Side Effect *Modified Backbreaker (On side of opp. grab shoulders, pull back bringing opp. down on to your knee) *Go To Sleep *Edge O'Matic *Dragon Suplex *Spinning DDT *School Boy *STO *Sitout Jawbreaker Submissions: *Chickenwing *Dragon Sleeper *Triangle Choke *Guillotine *Boston Crab/Half Boston Crab *Headlock/Side Headlock *Anaconda Vice Turnbuckle: *Super Hurracanrana *Whisper in the Wind *Super Armbar Takedown into Armbar Submission *Spider German Suplex *Sliced Bread #2 *Spring Board Dropkick ** Slingshot Dropkick ** Running Dropkick Diving: Standing: *Hurracanrana *Missile Dropkick *Dragonrana *Over Castle Down: *Leg Drop *Top Rope Splash *450 Splash *Moonsault *Corkscrew Moonsault Signature Moves: *White Flash (Kick the opp. in the gut with your left foot, so they bend over and as soon as your foot gets to the ground, do a back spin kicking the opp. in the head with your right foot.) *Burning Hatred (Samboplex into Anaconda Vice.) *Hatred's Grip (Modified Sleeper - the hand is behind the head instead of on the forehead, and a leg scissors is applied.) *Defragment (Russian leg sweep into double leg drop roll-up pin.) *Death Spike (Grab opp's head, facing the same direction as them and kick out there legs while pulling down so that you drive their head into the ground.They also balance on their head for a few moments before falling onto their back.) *Mood Swing (Inverted Swinging Bottom, so they land on their face.) Finishers: *Twist of Hate (aka Twist of Fate) *Death From Above (aka Swanton Bomb) Theme (Former)"End of All Hope" by Nightwish (Present)"What's Up, People?" by Maximum the Hormone = Federations = *World Wrestling eFederation (WWEF){GM/Owner} *Extreme Myspace Wrestling (XMW) = Random Facts = *Aaron's favorite drink is Mountain Dew *Aaron's favorite Video Game is Devil May Cry 3 *Aaron's favorite wrestler is Jeff Hardy *Aaron's favorite tag team is the Hardy Boyz = Accomplishments = * Created the WWEF with Jason * Won the 2008 X-Tension Rumble (WWEF) Titles * Extreme Brutal Wrestling (EBW) **U.S. Champion (1 Time) *World Federation of Wrestling (WFW) **U.S. Champion (1 Time) Category:Wrestlers